Reward
Rewards are a general feature of the majority of JumpStart games. They are awarded to the player most commonly for completing activities, and in some cases, completing other types of tasks. Rewards can take on many different forms. Most rewards are a type of object that the player can collect, and are often displayed in the toolbar. The requirements for attaining a reward can also vary depending on the game; some rewards may be attained by completing any activity in the game, some require multiple activities or tasks to be completed, and others are rewarded upon reaching a certain score. Sometimes rewards are required to be collected in order to progress in the game, but other times they are only meant to be collected for fun. In the Games JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (1996) In this game, the player earns Invention Points for completing activities, which are required for the Time Machine Mission Control room. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) In this game, the player can collect prized possessions belonging to the player's classmates, which are required to transform them from monsters back into humans. Prized possessions can only be collected by completing the activities currently assigned by Madame Pomreeda, and a total of 52 must be collected in order to finish the game. The player also earns points towards an overall score for completing any activity at any time, which in turn rewards the player with keys to Ms. Grunkle's House for every 5,000 points collected. Prized possessions are displayed in the Haunted Yearbook, while keys are displayed in the toolbar, and points are displayed in the top right corner of the screen. JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective (1997) In this game, the player can collect various items required to thwart Dr. X's schemes at Sabotaged Sites. The items are obtained from the Boulder Canyon Mine Shaft, Junkyard, and Squishy Juice Bar activities. JumpStart Math for Second Graders (1997) In this game, the player can collect potion ingredients to release the residents of a castle from a magic mirror. Each of the five residents requires four ingredients for their potion. Each ingredient can only be found by playing a certain activity at a certain time, as instructed by the resident that the player is currently helping. JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) In this game, the player can collect stars from most activities. Stars are displayed in the bottom left corner of the screen, and up to four can be collected at a time. Upon earning a fourth star, the player is rewarded with a trip to the Petting Zoo, where they can take a photo for their scrapbook. JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (1998) In this game, the player must collect rubies and diamonds. Rubies can be obtained from five locations by completing activities there: Machu Picchu, Egypt, Atlantis, the Caves of Cumae, and Ayers Rock. A total of nine rubies can be earned at each location, once per activity session. The number of rubies that the player has collected is stored in the toolbar. Diamonds can only be earned by completing the Word Duel activity, once per activity session. Five diamonds and forty-five rubies must be collected to finish the game. JumpStart Math for Kindergartners (1999) In this game, the player must collect 100 candles for a birthday cake for Guthry's party by completing activities. The number of candles that the player has collected is displayed in the toolbar. JumpStart Preschool (1999) In this game, the player can collect train tickets each time an activity is completed. Train tickets appear in the toolbar, represented by toy blocks, and up to four can be attained at a time. Upon earning the fourth train ticket, the player earns a magical train ride, which allows them to view a music video. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls (2000) In this game, the player can collect gems in the first part of the game, and clues in the second. There are three types of gems that can be collected from three activities: Laser Letters, Map Madness, and Tablet Turnover. Fifteen games must be collected in order to progress to the second part of the game. After that, the player switches to looking for clues in the Clue Climber and Wacky Words activities. Three clues must be collected in order to apprehend the culprit behind the monster sightings in Sapphire Mines. JumpStart Artist (2000) In this game, the player can collect pieces of art fair rides for Kisha's art fair by playing any of the activities. JumpStart Explorers (2001) In this game, the player can points by playing activities. Points can then be traded in for stickers. The player can also earn rainy day crafts each time they find one of CJ's Nieces and Nephews. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals (2002) In this game, the player earns power-ups for creating gadgets (to enhance scooters) and tricks (to place on tracks) for scooter races. There are eight types of power-ups, one for each of the main characters in JumpStartville. Two of each type of power-up is required to enter a scooter race, since the player must use one of each kind of power-up for their scooter, and one of each to create eight unique tricks for a scooter course. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals (2002) In this game, the player can collect Gadget Pieces by playing activities at any of the seven locations on the globe. The Gadget Pieces are then used for Hopsalot's inventions in Hopsalot's Invention Lab. JumpStart Advanced 2nd-4th Grade: Mystery Club series (2003) In this game, the player can earn clues by completing activities during detective cases. For each case, one clue is earned per each of the seven activities in the game. Clues will then show up in the player's case file, and are needed to solve the cases. Jumpstart 3D Virtual World: Trouble in Town (2006) In this game, the player earns Leadership Keys, which are displayed a board in Camp JumpStart. Each key requires completing a mission consisting of a set of tasks. There are twelve keys total that can be collected. JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Quest for the Color Meister (2006) In this game, the player earns Hero Shields, which are displayed a board in Camp JumpStart. Each shield requires completing a mission consisting of a set of tasks. There are twelve shields total that can be collected. World of JumpStart (2009-ongoing) In this game, the player mainly receives JumpStart Coins and JumpStars for completing activities, although sometimes these can be awarded to the player in other contexts, such as for attaining achievements. Other types of rewards include Sand Dollars, which are only awarded to the player in MarineLand, and decorations. JumpStart Academy Preschool/Kindergarten (2019) In these games, the player mainly receives tickets for completing activities, which can then be used to purchase various items. The player also receives trophies for completing achievements. Category:Features